


Cherry Vodka and Drunken Kisses

by cameroncole



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, background Brooke/Jake, background Emma/Audrey, background Zoe/Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameroncole/pseuds/cameroncole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli's pretty neutral on spin the bottle as whole, but this particular game may make him hate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Vodka and Drunken Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt fill for ""I suggested we play spin the bottle so i could kiss you, but now everyone else is kissing you except me :/" + eli x stavo?"

The loose thread in Eli’s jeans and a bottle of cherry vodka became his best friends as the game of spin the bottle, something he had suggested although he regrets it now, progressed. It had seemed like a good idea, the party, if you could call the eight of them in Emma’s living room a party, was in full swing, he was just a little bit tipsy and he had ulterior motives that he would never have been able to admit aloud.

He puts the cold glass bottle to his lips as Stavo stretches to spin the bottle in the middle of the circle, refusing to let himself stare at the small expanse of smooth muscular back expose as his shirt rides up. It lands on Brooke, who’s sitting mostly in Jake’s lap and she lets out a slightly drunk sounding giggle as she detaches his arms from around her waist to stand up and walk to meet Stavo. Eli watches them until the second before their lips touch, turning away and taking another hard swig from the bottle as everyone else laughed.

Realizing it’s his turn, he takes another sip, swallowing the burn before setting the bottle behind him in preparation to spin the empty beer bottle.

"Save some of that for everyone else." Noah said, a little louder than necessary with a wide smile on his face and a laugh in his voice. Before Eli had time to reply Zoe leaned over to whisper something in his ear, her fingers entwining with his.

Eli ignored them, reached out, flicked the bottle and proceeded to watch as it spun in fast circles almost to the point of making himself dizzy. He felt himself cringe inwardly as it stopped, pointing directly at Noah. It wasn't that he had anything against kissing Noah, just that he had seen him and Zoe kiss and it hadn't exactly looked like a fun experience. And this time he was drunk.

If this hadn't been his suggestion he would play the "I'm not really into this" card but his own plan had betrayed him and he had no choice but to play along so he stood up and walked to Noah.

"Watch that he doesn't try to steal your man, Zoe." Jake said, a wide grin on his face until Brooke's hand hit his chest, an annoyed expression covering her features.

Eli just rolled his eyes, the buzz from all the alcohol not allowing him to ponder the implications behind Jake's words. He turned his full attention to the slightly taller boy in front of him, reaching one hand up to cup the back of Noah's neck and pull him down to connect their lips. It certainly wasn't the worst kiss ever, but Eli could easily think of quite a few that topped it. Noah's lips were soft and warm, if only he stopped trying to shove his tongue down Eli's throat.

They separated, Noah clapped him on the shoulder before returning to the floor next to Zoe and Eli headed back to his spot between Stavo and Emma. He grabbed the bottle behind him and watched as Emma took her turn, the bottle landing once again on Stavo. Eli had, at this point, come to the realization that sitting next to Stavo was not conductive to having the bottle land on him and had given up hope on kissing him anytime tonight.

The game continued, the kisses getting continuously more sloppy as everyone, save Stavo and Zoe who weren't drinking, got more drunk. Eventually, Emma decided the game was over and told everyone they were free to stay or go home. Eli, who had no desire to mope in front of everyone, stood up and began making his way to the kitchen where he'd left his keys.

Emma stopped him, one hand on the wall the other on his shoulder with a stern expression in her eyes. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get my keys?" Eli asked, his voice sounding slurred even to his own ears. "I only had a few drinks, I'll be fine."

"You drank that entire bottle of vodka." Audrey replied, her tone sharp as she stood next to her girlfriend with her arms crossed. "There is no way we're letting you drive."

"I’ll take him." Stavo said before Eli could think of a response. "If he wants to go home we really can't stop him, but we can make sure he makes it there alive." He continued with a shrug.

Part of Eli wanted to refuse, after all, he was going home to sulk about not getting to kiss him. But the other part, the part of him that felt almost giddy when Stavo smiled at him, was happy to spend any time alone with the other boy. "My keys are on the counter. They've got a black bottle opener on them."

Stavo nodded and left to get them, while Eli began to make his way to the car. Suddenly there was a warm hand on his arm and he opened his eyes to see a concerned expression on Stavo's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his own face molding into a mask of confusion.

"You can barely walk in a straight line." He stopped to think for a moment before nodding to himself and throwing Eli's arm around his shoulders and his around Eli's waist. "Now you won't walk into something."

Eli's mouth had gone a little dry but he wasn't sure if that was from the alcohol of the feeling of Stavo's strong arm wrapped around his waist like he'd pictured an embarrassing amount of times. He let Stavo guide him out of the house, calling good-byes to everyone still inside as they went.

* * * * *

The drive home was uneventful, Eli offered slurred directions and Stavo mostly followed them but as he pulled up in front of the dark house he turned to look at him, an almost quizzical look on his face as he tapped two fingers on the steering wheel.

"You know, for the person that suggested spin the bottle you didn't seem to have a good time."

The inside of the dark car felt almost surreal, like they were on a different plane of existence and anything Eli admitted wouldn't matter tomorrow so he cleared his throat and looked the boy in the driver's seat in the eyes. "Yeah well, I had ulterior motives."

The corner of Stavo's lip twitched upwards. "I had guessed so." He shifted so he was looking directly at Eli now. "I don't have any bottles, but we can pretend."

Eli stared at him for a moment, unsure if he meant what he was saying or if his drunk mind was misinterpreting but Stavo just looked at him expectantly, not wanting to make the first move but obviously waiting for it to happen nonetheless. Eli swallowed, feeling a mix of nervousness and excitement swirl inside him before throwing his inhibitions—what little he had left—out the window and leaned forward to press his lips to Stavo’s.

Eli had always considered himself a good kisser, he hadn’t had a lot of real life experience but the recipients of what he had had always said it was enjoyable. However, he normally wasn’t this nervous, or this drunk, so the kiss was sloppy, his mouth barely covering Stavo’s, but it was still enjoyable. He reached around to cup the back of Stavo’s head in an attempt to deepen the kiss but Stavo pulled back with a light laugh and a smile.

"You are way too wasted for me to let you do that. Besides, I’m not really a kiss on the first date kinda guy so you’ll have to take me on _at least_ two for this to go any further."

Eli let out a laugh of his own, a smile stretching its way across his face. "I think I can manage that."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @pumpkinreyes and send me more prompts!!!


End file.
